


FF (frog fuck)

by illuminyati



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminyati/pseuds/illuminyati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wen u get the succ</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF (frog fuck)

“Pepe, I don’t want to go home,”  
“You’re drunk, Chrom, and you’re going to end up doing something you’ll regret.”  
A soft pout is placed over the prince’s lips, his eyebrows lowered and his eyes squinted. The frog shoots a glare at him and sighs, now working on wrapping his arms around Chrom to hold him up. The blue haired boy wiggles a bit, trying to get away from Pepe, but gives up after a little while and begins to walk with him. The two successfully make their way to Pepe’s car, and settle in. Chrom lies in the back, sprawled across the seats with his face nuzzled in the car. The frog glances back at him after buckling himself into the front seat and gives a sigh, a soft smile on his face. Even drunk, the man truly is charming. Putting the fuzzy feeling in his stomach aside, Pepe begins to drive.  
The two arrive at Pepe’s house in less than 20 minutes, with Chrom mumbling drunken phrases in the back. Pepe unbuckles himself from the front after parking the car and opens the back up. The prince glances up and gives the frog a good stare before sticking his tongue out and rolling onto his stomach.  
“What?” Chrom spurted, a glare on his face.  
“Get out, come on. You’re not going to sleep in the car.”  
With a huff, the prince heaves himself up and holds his arms out, which Pepe gently grabs to lift him out of the car. Using the frog’s shoulder as support, Chrom makes his way to Pepe’s front door, after they lock the car up. Pepe unlocks his door and slips inside with Chrom, closing the door after the two enter.  
The blue haired, drunk prince plops himself down on the frog’s sofa, while his friend fetches him a glass of water. When arriving back to give him his drink, he finds Chrom laid across the sofa with his arms hung over the sides of it, and his eyes half open. His face flushed a deep cherry, and his mouth hung open. Pepe gulps, now starting to sweat. He looks so hot, it – no, that would be wrong. How gross of him to have such thoughts. Shaking the image away, the frog sits himself down next to the Exalt and holds the water out to him. Chrom takes it gently with a barely audible “Thank you” and quickly gulps it all down. After nearly throwing the plastic cup on the coffee table next to him, the prince begins to inch closer to the frog, until their lips are nearly touching. Pepe, unsure of what to do, simply sit there, eyes wide. Chrom stares deeply into them, sapphire orbs clouded with lust.  
“C-Chrom?”  
The frog sputters out, his voice quivering.  
“Yes?”  
Pepe gulps. God, he sounds so... enticing. Chrom lays one hand on Pepe’s chest and finally presses their lips together, his free hand wandering the other’s body. Pepe lets out a surprised squeak, but melts into the kiss after a moment. After debating in his head for a while, Pepe crawls on top of the Exalt and slings his arms around his neck, pressing himself further into the kiss. Chrom moves his hands up the frog’s shirt and begins to feel around, and before he knows it, his hands are on Pepe’s ass. The smaller male jumps in surprise, which ultimately ends up pushing his chest against Chrom’s, and him further into the Exalt’s mouth. Chrom smiles at this, and pulls away, a string of saliva hanging between the two.  
“What do you want?” Chrom mutters through pants, his tone a mere whisper. Pepe stares him deep in the eyes for a moment, but glances away and blushes. He says something under his breath, which is unheard by the Exalt.  
“What do you want?” Again, Chrom asks, his voice louder. Pepe turns to him, a deep red painting his cheeks.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
Then they fucc

**Author's Note:**

> im not fucking finishing this


End file.
